Grocery Shopping
by Constant-Rae-of-Sunshine
Summary: Iggy and Nudge go the store to get an after Christmas feast. Of course, things don’t go quite as planned.


**Grocery Shopping**

Summary: Iggy and Nudge go the store to get an after Christmas feast. Of course, things don't go quite as planned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride or any related Characters. Merry Christmas anyway!

"OMG! Angel! Dr. Martinez finished the batch of fudge! I love fudge! It's so creamy, and smooth, but I don't like nuts. I don't understand why Iggy insisted that there be walnuts in the chocolate. All they do is take away from the creaminess. You have to worry about chewing, instead of just eating the delicious fudge. Oh well…"

"Umm, Nudge? I don't really understand why you don't like nuts, I mean, bird DNA and all, but can you SHUT UP? There are people trying to sleep!"

"Oh, sorry Gaz. I know, I hate it when people wake me up and then won't shut up. You know, Max complains about that a lot in the morning. I mean, seriously? It was a very important thing when they canceled that Christmas concert. I mean, really? Why then? It wasn't snowing, and it's not like ice is a problem for us. I would have gone, even if no one else did. Gaz, do you like Coldplay or Greeday better? I'm not sure, and-"

"SHUT UP!"

"OK, OK, I'm shutting up."

I sighed. No one liked it when I talked a lot. I wondered why they hadn't duct taped my mouth yet. If I was them, I would have already. I wandered into the kitchen where Iggy was cooking lunch, grilled cheese sandwiches?

"Iggy! What do you think you are doing? It's the day after Christmas, and we are having grilled cheese? What about ham? Or that left over casserole?"

Iggy sighed. "Well Nudge, if there were left overs, maybe I would heat them up. But there AREN'T! We ate them all. Don't you remember?"

Ohhhh, maybe that's why I couldn't find anything in the fridge for breakfast… Ah well.

"Well then, we should go shopping for something. I just don't think grilled cheese is the answer."

Iggy groaned. I sighed. Was the last time we went shopping together really that bad? The police let us off with just a warning, and the grocery store manager forgave us after he got out of the hospital.

"PLEAAAAAASE? We have to eat something else!"

"If it'll stop you from complaining… I guess we can go."

"YES!" I raced out of the kitchen up to my room to put on a better outfit. Hey, you never know when you'll want to look nice…"

I could hear Iggy knock on Fang's door and let him know we were going to the grocery store. I think Fang grunted in response. Maybe. Whatever."

Fifteen minutes later, we stood inside the doors of the grocery store. I waved at a nice employee. She waved back, then looked at me closer. I saw here walk over to another employee and point at us. I guess they didn't forget when we knocked over that display of green bean cans.

"Alright Nudge. What did you have in mind?"

I looked appraisingly around the grocery store. "How about…. Some turkey. I like turkey. And we can have some green bean casserole. Aaaaand… a fruit salad. And a real salad. And-"

"Okaaaaay, hold yer horses. I think that's enough. If we get any more, well, you never know what is gonna happen here."

As we walked down the front of the store heading for the canned goods isle, I saw a tower of mixed fruit. "Hey Iggy! They're having a sale on mixed fruit. Let's get some!"

Iggy grimaced. "Okay, just be careful."

I was reaching up to grab a can that I liked, right out of the middle of the stack when that female employee ran over and grabbed my hand.

"Here sweetheart, why don't you take this one." She grabbed a can off the top.

"Thanks!" I proceeded to grab ten other cans from the side, leaving a huge opening. What? We eat a lot. Uh oh. The tower groaned dangerously. The lady sighed. "Iggy! Time to be somewhere else!"

I grabbed him and pulled him toward the green beans, as we heard a crashing noise behind us. Iggy shook his head. "I don't want to know."

I felt safer once we reached the green beans. The cream of mushroom soup was there too. I tosses about fifteen of each into the cart. Then I grabbed about ten containers of French fried onions. The cart groaned ominiously.

We headed towards the meat section. I walked up to the man at the counter. Can I have seven turkeys, please? He stared at me.

"Seven? Uh, you havin' a party or somethin'?"

"Umm, sort of. My family is having an after Christmas dinner."

"Ah. A family reunion."

"Not really. It's just me and my two sister, and three brothers, and my… aunt. Oh! And our dog, Total. He'll want some too."

The man stared at me. "Sure, okay then." He went into the back and took seven trips back and forth, each carrying a turkey.

"Thanks!" I chirped.

"Hey, do you need some help with those, putting them in the cart?"

"Nope!" The man stared at me as I took a turkey in each hand and deposited them in the cart, which was starting to sag a bit. "Thanks!"

Iggy snickered.

In the vegetable department, we loaded up on carrots, iceberg lettuce, and onions. I also grabbed a couple containers of ranch.

Of course, when we reached the check out line the cart chose to fall apart. All of our stuff spilled out onto the floor. An employee rushed over to help, but tripped on a green bean can and fell over. His friend tried to help him up, but slipped on the juice from a broken mixed fruit can and fell on top of him.

By the time they had all stood up, Iggy and I were a mile away, laughing as we flew.

"That was hilarious! What did his face look like when he fell?"

"Like a constipated cat! It was the funniest thing ever!"

We landed in front of Dr. M's house. Inside, Max confronted us, Angel trailing behind.

"Well, you didn't bring anything back, so I don't want to know what happened at the store. So, what's for lunch?"

Iggy and I tumbled into the kitchen, laughing. A smile quirked at the corner of Max's mouth, as Angel filled her in on what had happened.

"How would you like a gourmet grilled cheese sandwich, my lady?" Iggy ground out, addressing me.

"That would be excellent, royal cook." We dissolved into giggles at that point.

Dr. Martinez came in, and when she saw us on the floor, she sighed.

"Sometimes, I consider what will happen when you leave to save the world, how quiet and peaceful it will be. Then I remember times like these, and I know that it would be a lot less hassle. Ah, I don't want to know. As long as they still let me shop at that grocery store, and I don't get charged any more hospital bills, I'm okay."


End file.
